Bewitched
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Muchos países sienten una atracción irrefrenable hacia Inglaterra, como un embrujo… y esta vez no tiene nada que ver con la magia negra… O por lo menos no la del inglés. Crack. Principal: UsUk. OoC.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz, esta historia… No sabría decir, no tengo inspiración y escribo sobre la marcha.

Personajes principales: Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos)

Summary: Muchos países sienten una atracción irrefrenable hacia Inglaterra, como un embrujo… y esta vez no tiene nada que ver con la magia negra… O por lo menos no la del inglés. Crack. Principal: UsUk. OoC.

Dedicatoria: Al sexy inglesito que cumple un par de siglos -3- (¿?)

Advertencia: Acosos varios.

**Bewitched.**

23 de Abril, un día completamente normal para nosotros los seres humanos… Pero para los que resultan ser las naciones no es tan así, tenían una importante reunión en la que solo seis naciones se encontraban… Y déjenme decirles que la reunión no iba precisamente viento en popa.

—Mierda… Mierda… Mierda…—mascullaba Inglaterra que se escondía como podía en el estacionamiento subterráneo del edificio de reuniones, ¿cómo es que todo aquello se había iniciado? ¡Dios, era tan extraño!

A la reunión irían Rusia –con Bielorrusia de colada-, Francia, Estados Unidos, Alemania –también con un colado, Prusia-, Inglaterra y… eh… bueno, el hermano de Estados Unidos, ese que empezaba con "K" (¿?)

Claro, como siempre, Arthur Kirkland, representante de Inglaterra había sido el primero en llegar, y por supuesto, enseguida notó algo extraño en el ambiente. "Es magia… Pero no es la nuestra" le había dicho una de sus amigas hadas habiendo detectado lo mismo que él, pero antes de poder identificar la fuerza misteriosa que flotaba en el ambiente había entrado por la puerta un chico.

El chico, rubio de ojos violetas y cuasi transparente se le hacía conocido… Realmente conocido. Caminó unos tímidos pasos en su dirección abrazando al osito de peluche blanco en sus brazos, pero entonces paró justamente frente al inglés y lo quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿Alfred? —Preguntó extrañado, el americano no solía llegar a tiempo.

—No, soy Matthew… —respondió en un susurro quedito acercándose más aun al británico como hipnotizado, las hadas le susurraban al oído que se alejara, tenían un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó el osito mirando al de ojos violetas.

—Canadá…—se acercaba peligrosamente, Arthur de pronto sentía que le invadía su metro cuadrado—aunque… para ti soy quien quieres que sea—le sonrió con las mejillas coloradas, acorralando al mayor en la pared y poniendo el brazo a un costado para evitar su escape—por ti baby… hasta Batman—le tomó la mano y se la besó con toda la galanura francesa que había heredado.

— ¿Disculpa? —Tenía un tic bastante fuerte en el ojo, ¿qué mierda era esto? Quitó su mano de un tirón y lo miró con extrañeza y a la vez el ceño fruncido— ¿Qué bloody intento de coqueteo es eso? Y lo que es más ¡¿Por qué mierda me coqueteas? —Le extrañaba esa actitud, recordaba vagamente a Canadá, y en todo lo que recordaba era tímido ¿Qué pasaba ahora? Le dio un empujón para apartarlo, logrando en el proceso presionar al osito de peluche contra la nariz del menor, consiguiendo que este lo mirara extraño.

— ¿Arthur? —Le habló suavemente, como si acabara de verlo realmente, con la nariz sumergida en el pelaje del animalito en sus brazos. Arthur seguía sin entender, pero empezaba a sospechar que la magia flotante en el cuarto tenía algo que ver—hola, ¿cómo est-? —cuando sacó la nariz del pelaje sus ojos volvieron a nublarse de lujuria y volvió a invadir el espacio personal del británico—hey, nene… ¿tu cama tiene nombre esta noche?

—…—Esta vez Inglaterra no se sorprendió, sino que volvió a empujar al oso hasta la nariz del canadiense, notando enseguida que volvía a la normalidad.

— ¡Arthur! ¿Qué…? —estuvo a punto de quitar el rostro del peluche, pero la mano de Inglaterra se lo impidió.

—Déjalo así, please…—seguidamente fue al otro lado de la sala de reuniones, frunció el ceño y en susurros empezó a hablar con sus hadas— ¿Qué creen que es?

—La magia que vimos—respondió la lucecita del hada revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Sí, tengo la misma sospecha ¿podrían averiguar al respecto?

—Claro, pero hay algo importante que decirte antes…—se acercó a su oído y le susurró—no sé por qué… pero la magia se maximizó y concentró a tu alrededor, creo que eso explica el comportamiento de ese chico…

—Puede ser…—miró a Canadá que se mantenía confundido con la nariz enterrada en el blanco pelaje de Kumajiro— ¿Creen que también afecte a…?

No pudo terminar, pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos aferrándose a su cintura de forma desesperada. Seguramente sería Francia…

— ¿Qué demonios…? —Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el serio Alemania –también conocido como Ludwig-, con el rostro sonrojado y… WTF? ¡¿Le estaba manoseando el trasero? — ¡¿Qué mierda haces? —trató de alejarse, incluso lo pateó, pero el alemán era más pesado que él y eso evitaba poder moverlo, además, pronto sintió un peso extra sobre él que acabó con él tirado en el suelo y dos alemanes sobre él, o para ser específico, un alemán y un prusiano.

— ¡Inglaterra va a hacerlo con el awesome ore-sama! Lo siento West—la cara de "voy a devorarte" de Gilbert no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto, de hecho todo el tema ya comenzaba a asustarlo ¿qué era todo esto?

— ¡No lo haré con ninguno, ahora quítense de encima! —Comenzó a arquearse tratando de escapar.

—Oh, sí, me gusta que se retuerzan…—aquella afirmación podía confirmarse por los dos "bultos" que sintió en contra de sus piernas. Mierda.

—Me… gusta difícil—murmuró Ludwig mordiéndose el labio inferior. Nada de eso podía ser bueno, pero tenía la sensación de que se pondría peor.

—Van a dejar en paz a Angliya (Inglaterra), da? —Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, efectivamente se estaba poniendo peor. En la puerta estaba Rusia con su aura amenazadora y la sonrisa "inocente" que siempre llevaba—él va a ser uno con Rusia…

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡Caca, mojón, diarrea y sus derivados!

Alemania a pesar de las hormonas alborotadas se apartó de él alertado por el aura oscurecida proveniente del euroasiático, pero con Prusia fue necesario un golpe con la famosa tubería para lograr que cayera inconsciente y lo soltara –bueno, pudo haber terminado peor-. Antes de darse cuenta, Inglaterra estaba sobre el hombro de Rusia que se encaminaba a la habitación más cercana. El inglés se quería matar ahí mismo, que mierda de día estaba teniendo…

Y lo que era peor, atrás de ellos venía Bielorrusia con una evidente cara de "te voy a destripar y luego usaré tu intestino para colgarte…", ¡Lo de querer matarse no era literal! No le pregunten cómo mierda lo hizo, pero logró soltarse cuando Rusia había comenzado a desvestirlo, evadió los mil y un cuchillos de la perdición de su hermana sicópata y ahora corría a la escalera más cercana. ¡Tenía que salir de ese lugar!

¡Paf! Chocó, y chocó feo, las personas no son precisamente suaves… Sintió unos brazos en la cintura impidiendo la caída.

—Mon dieu! Me han mandado un ángel~—Mierda, no, cualquiera menos…—hoy te ves tan irresistible Angleterre…— ¡Francia! Que horrible, sentía una dureza contra su ingle, eso definitivamente debía ser peor, de pronto se preguntó si prefería estar ahí o si mejor debería volver a la habitación con Rusia…—por fin te convertiré en territorio francés…—no supo cómo, pero de pronto el cuerpo pegado al suyo estaba completamente ¡desnudo! Debía pensar en algo, debía arreglarlo, debía…—Merde! —vale, el rodillazo en la entrepierna había sido un golpe bajo, pero funcional.

Y ahora, volvemos al inicio, con nuestro querido inglés ocultándose de los acosos en el estacionamiento subterráneo, maldijo en silencio el haberle dicho a su chofer que él lo llamaba para que lo recogiera, ahora se encontraba en su hora del almuerzo y el inglés no podía esperar, sentía pasos apresurados bajar por la escalera a su encuentro, si no salía de ahí pronto acabaría siendo brutalmente violado, probablemente por un chico cuasi invisible, un wurst con patas, unos "5 metros", una tubería y un consolador humano, el cuchillo no contaba, ese violaría su corazón –dícese, se meterá en una de sus arterias-.

Miró a todos lados buscando alguna forma de escapar de manera rápida, cuando de pronto se encontró con el auto de Estados Unidos, tenía las luces encendidas y el motor en marcha, se notaba que el americano acababa de llegar. Nunca había bendecido tanto que llegara tarde a una reunión. Se metió en el auto, agradeciendo al cielo que la puerta se encontrara abierta.

Alfred lo miró perplejo por la acción, con la mano en la llave, apunto de apagar el motor. Mirando al frente Arthur pudo ver a las naciones corriendo justamente donde estaban.

— ¡Vámonos! —Exclamó demandante con el ceño fruncido, el estadounidense lo miró aun confundido— ¡A donde sea! ¡Si quieres te acompaño a McDonald's pero vamos ya! ¡Arranca! —al fin atinó y comenzó a conducir a la salida a pesar de que acababa de llegar, el inglés suspiró aliviado ante esto, mirando como cada vez se hacía mayor la distancia entre los demás y él. Pocos momentos después, ya no los veía—de la que me salvé…—susurró.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Estados Unidos lo miraba de reojo, parando en el semáforo en rojo para voltear donde él.

—No tengo la más remota idea…—masculló frunciendo el ceño el mayor—pero algo me dice que me hicieron una maldición o algo así…—Alfred se tensó—y… pues… ¡Un momento! —Miró sorprendido al americano—tú… tú no me estás acosando.

—Duh, claro que no ¿Por qué lo haría? —Se sonrojó, pero se hizo el idiota y siguió sonriendo como si nada.

—… ¡Tú! —Miró enojado al estadounidense, todo encajando en su mente, si Estados Unidos era inmune, él debió haber hecho el hechizo.

—Je, sí… De hecho, fui yo… Aunque no quedó como quería…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no alcanzaron a violarme? —Sus enormes cejas casi se hacían una sola, estaba realmente enojado.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué querría que te violaran? —Aparcó frente a su casa, Arthur bajó azotando la puerta y dando zancadas, encaminándose a la puerta. El de ojos azules abrió y se adentraron en su hogar, que se encontraba en el momento completamente abandonado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué planeabas? —Se sentó en un sillón que solo conseguía estar limpio por las criadas y cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta.

—Bien—suspiró y sacó una hamburguesa y gaseosa de quién sabe dónde, pero sin siquiera intentar ofrecerle un té a su ex tutor—quise intentar hacer algo de tu "magia"—hizo comillas con los dedos—porque… bueno… quería que pasaras conmigo tu cumpleaños ¡Bien, lo dije! —lo comentó rápidamente.

— ¿Mi… cumpleaños? —Ok, se le había olvidado por completo…— ¡Oh, es verdad! Veintitrés de Abril…

—Así que probé magia por primera vez… Supuestamente tendrías toda tu atención en mí, pero no salió como yo pensé…—frunció el ceño ligeramente, pensando en los resultados.

—Pues sí, la magia es algo difí- ¡Un momento! ¿Por qué querías que pasara el día contigo? —Lo miró con sospecha, de pronto su confesión se hacía menos creíble. Estados Unidos lo miró con cara de "¿qué no es obvio?".

—Bien—suspiró—primero que nada, a todos los hombres que se aproximen a ti les surte efecto, no soy la excepción…

— ¿Entonces, por qué…? —se mostró confundido y enojado, pero Alfred puso un dedo sobre sus labios y lo calló.

—A eso voy…—Dios, que impaciente que resultaba ser el europeo—a mí no me afecta porque… —se sonrojó ligeramente—yo ya aprendí a vivir con esos pensamientos sobre ti—el inglés quedó con cara de "WTF?" ante aquello—yo… te amo, Arthur—antes de que el británico pudiera decir algo al respecto se encontró con unos labios hambrientos sobre los suyos, saboreándolos dulcemente, con placer, con… Amor. No pudo evitarlo, su cuerpo lo traicionó, comenzó a corresponder con más entusiasmo del necesario.

El beso continuó, fue subiendo de nivel… Digamos que tuvieron un… "tiempo de calidad" muy sexxxy en el piso del salón. Y ahora, con ambos desnudos abrazados y llenos de sudor se termina la declaración.

—También te amo—masculló casi ininteligiblemente el inglés, los calambrazos del orgasmo aun presentes en su cuerpo.

—Lo sabía—sonrió Alfred robándole un corto beso en los labios—bien… Supongo que no salió del todo mal, la magia se irá para mañana… Pasarás el resto del día conmigo.

—Sí, que desdicha—se acurrucó para dormir.

—Oye, no te duermas…—le picoteó la cabeza con el dedo—aún nos queda diversión.

—No me jodas, Alfred—continuó con los ojos cerrados.

—Bien… Arthur—el inglés frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Happy birthday…

**-Fin**-

WTF? Que terrible estoy escribiendo Uu y además, debería estar escribiendo el texto para el concurso en lugar de hacer esto Uu pero es que mi cejoncito favorito merecía un regalo de cumple, aunque fuera uno acosador -3- Happy birthday, my England!


End file.
